The Pathologist and the Temp
by quillandink13
Summary: When The Doctor mistakes Molly for Donna, and Sherlock steals Donna instead of Molly, some confusion arises in the middle of a serious murder case. But is it just a regular murderer they have on their hands, or someone more?


**Hello sweeties **

**Guess what time it is?**

…**.**

**Crossover tiiiiime! *****distant shouting and cheering*******

**Yep. I'm deciding to take a shot at my first crossover. So it may be terrible. Don't be too hard please! Enjoy ~**

Molly stepped from Saint Bart's, pulling her coat around her. The crisp fall air rushed around her in a cold embrace and she shivered. It was days like this that she wished she could stay home.

She set her pace down the street, starting the long walk home. She would take a cab, but the fare was too expensive for everyday use. Only on Wednesdays and Fridays did she take the faster (and warmer) transport.

Not many people were out walking down the London streets. She passes only about ten people in her first couple of minutes. That was a sparse amount for this time of day.

With a loud exhale, she watched her breath puff out in front of her and tried to think positive. Winter was just about to begin, and the weather would only get worse. Positive thoughts.

It seemed like just a minute ago he was telling Donna to stay put.

But no one ever listened to him. No. What had Donna done? She had wandered off, the Doctor's problem to find now. He sighed exasperated, exiting a shop he had checked for his feisty companion.

Walking down the streets of London brought back many memories. Too many to count. His mind raced with images of previous exploits here in good old London Town. He had to shake his head in order to focus. Donna. Had to find Donna.

The people he passed on the sidewalk were shivering, huddled into their jackets and jumpers and scarves. The Doctor pulled his own long, brown coat closer around him, the brisk air nipping at his skin. Perhaps he should have come here in summer.

"Donna?" he called, looking around and groaning. How far could one person have gone that quickly? "Donna?"

Molly's phone buzzed in her coat pocket. She quickly grabbed it, knowing only one person ever texted her.

_Need you at Bart's. Urgent._

_-SH_

She smiled through numb lips and turned around, head down, heading back to Bart's. It was a little inconvenient, since she had made good progress today, but when Sherlock called she came.

She had a crush on Sherlock Holmes, as it were. Sure, he was a rude, arrogant know-it-all, but his hair, his coat, his _cheekbones. _Damn those cheekbones. And in his rare moments of kindness, she thought that maybe there could be a chance for her.

Although that was nonsense.

She didn't bother replying and shoved the phone back into her pocket. Her hair hung loose around her face, shielding her from the cold a little better. She smiled wider and quickened her pace to get back to the hospital.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the wall of a tall, ominous building. The sign read _Saint Bartholomew's Hospital. _He ignored it mostly, thinking how he was to find Donna in this huge town. She could have taken a cab anywhere! Or perhaps she was taken… the Doctor did seem to attract that sort of thing. He jumped up and started walking again, his eyes constantly scanning the streets.

And finally, his eyes landed on their target. He grinned.

The shape of the hospital came into view and Molly pulled out her phone again.

_Here_

_-MH_

She sent the quick text despite not wanting to reply earlier. She had just slid the phone into her pocket when two hands clasped her on the shoulders.

"Donna!" A voice said happily. Molly looked up, frozen. A tall man with spiked-up disheveled hair and a long brown coat grinned back down at her. His grin quickly disappeared from his face.

"Not Donna. So sorry…" he let go on her shoulders, awkwardly straightening his coat. Molly blinked up at him mortified.

"It's o-ok…" she stammered, twisting the end of her hair.

"Well, I'd better be on my way-"

"Ya-"

"Oh! Wait, have you seen a woman, about your height, same hair color, seen her walk through here?"

Molly shook her head, thinking back to the people she had passed. "N-no, sorry don't think I did." She shivered. "You're welcome to look around the hospital. I mean, not that I think you're friend is injured or something, I was just thinking to get out of the cold, she might have-"

The man laughed. "I just might check, yes." He turned to the door and Molly followed. "Coming with me?"

"No, sorry um, I work here."

"Oh do you!"

"Yep…" Molly walked back through the doors and started to walk in the direction she needed to go. "Well, I hope you find her-"

"Doctor!"

A red haired woman came bounding from the corridor Molly was in. She jumped out of the way as to not be trampled. A familiar face followed her.

"John?" she asked. He looked over to her, his face red.

"Molly!"

"Donna!" the man called happily. "Where have you been?"

"John!" Another voice called from down the hall, and none other than Sherlock Holmes himself came striding out. He looked at the scene quite confused. Witch was rare.

"That man there stole me!" The woman, Donna was her name, called angrily, pointing a finger at Sherlock. "Mate, you'll be hearin' from me!"

"Listen, I'm sorry he mistook you for someone else-"

"Molly, there you are." Sherlock said. Molly's head was spinning.

Everyone started talking over each other. The man in the brown coat pulled out a pen-looking thing and waved it all around Donna, a blue light flashing and beeping. Sherlock turned to John to yell and tell off. And Molly tried to make sense of it all.

"Everyone, hush!" she yelled. All four people shut up, staring at her.

"For God's sake, one person at a time. What happened?" she asked, lowering her voice embarrassed. Everyone in the hospital was looking at her now.

"Right then. Yes. I'm the Doctor-" he stopped at stared at Sherlock a John for a moment, his face brightening. "Sherlock! And John Watson, good to see you again!"

Both men stared at him, confused.

"Oh. Sorry. That's in the future, isn't it… my apologizes – this is Donna Noble, my companion. Hello!"

It was quiet.

"Right – ok, "doctor", um…" John glanced at Sherlock, then at Molly.

No one knew what to do.

"Perhaps we should, sit down and talk through this a little better…." The Doctor said, shuffling a hand through his hair.

The next hour was probably one of the most confusing hours of Molly's life.


End file.
